


Momentary Panic

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Hospitals, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Momentary Panic

After months of trying, it worked.

“I’ll see you later,” Emily said, taking your mouth in a heated kiss that said so much without saying anything. Ever since you found out, she’d been bending down to your stomach. “I love you.” She whispered to what was right now, a little bean-sized thing in your tummy that would be a full-grown person in less than a year. “Be good to Mommy, okay? No making her sick.”

The morning sickness had been a bitch, but you were almost through the first trimester, so there was hope that that would wear off. “Yea,” you said, peeling your shirt up to expose a sliver of your slightly-protruding stomach. “No making me sick today, baby.”

Emily pecked a kiss on your stomach before heading toward the door. “Em, when should we tell the team? They deserve to know their fearless leader is having a baby.”

“As soon as we pass the third trimester,” she said. “Since those are the trying months for miscarriages, I would feel better waiting until that passes.”

Shaking your head, you agreed and blew her a kiss as she flew out the front door and down the stairs to her car. She was already running late.

—-

Emily could picture herself sitting on the couch right now, reading a book to your unborn baby even though babies’ couldn’t hear anything until 18 weeks. It was still a beautiful picture and she’d much rather imagine that then all the paperwork that was currently spread across her desk. There were stacks upon stacks, nearly burying the computer and the phone. Her picture frames had been knocked over - the little doodads courtesy of Penelope were also nowhere to be found. Yea, reading to you and the baby was a much better picture.

All of a sudden, she was knocked out of her amazing daydream by the phone. Scrambling, she pushed aside papers to find it and picked up in a huff.

“Is this Mrs. Prentiss?”

“Yes, this is she,” she replied, noting the use of Mrs. rather than Agent. “May I ask who’s calling?”

“Mrs. Prentiss, your wife, Y/N, was admitted to the hospital after falling down the stairs. She has a couple small bruises, but she’s okay.” What about the baby?

Before she could even ask, she stood up. “Tell Y/N I’ll be there as soon as possible.” The phone clunk down back onto the base loudly, the sound still reverberating as she pulled on her coat and ran out of her office door. 

“What’s wrong?” JJ asked worriedly. Emily’s face had gone completely pale. 

Without looking back, she ran toward the elevator. “Y/N fell down the stairs. She’s in the hospital.”

None of her teammates even bothered asking for permission, they just ran to her side, ready to accompany her to the hospital, and so Luke, Matt, Tara, JJ, Garcia, Rossi, and Spencer piled into the SUV, sitting in silence as Emily sped toward the woman she loved.

—-

“She’s gonna be okay, right?” Spencer asked. Emily had hopped out of the car after barely parking it to run inside.

Emily wasn’t even paying attention. “They said she was okay, but I need to see. I need to see her with my own eyes to know that she’s okay.”

She barreled past every slow walker in her way and approached the front desk. “My name is Emily Prentiss. My wife, Y/N Prentiss, was admitted a while ago after falling down the stairs?”

“Ah, yes,” she said with a smile, “Mrs. Prentiss. Follow me. I’ll bring you to your wife.”

The rest of the team followed closely behind as Emily ran into the room. “Baby, are you okay?”

Lifting your hand up to caress the side of her face, you nodded. You could see the worry etched within each line of her face.

Just then, a doctor made his way into the room. “Did you give her a sonogram or an ultrasound?” Emily blurted out. “She’s pregnant. Is everything okay?”

“You could’ve just asked me,” you laughed, placing your hand gently on your stomach. “I’m okay. So is the baby.”

“Oh thank god.” She fell to her knees at your side of the bed and sobbed. 

After the relief washed over JJ’s face, she became ecstatic. “You’re pregnant? Oh my god! You’re gonna be moms! I’m so happy for you. How far along are you?”

“Two and a half months,” you replied, giving everyone a hug as they made their way into the room to give their congratulations. “I slipped down the stairs, but I grabbed onto the handrail to try and keep the brunt of it off my stomach. On the way down I twisted my wrist, so i knew I needed to come in for a sprain at the very least. I didn’t hit my stomach at all, but I wanted them to check anyway. Baby’s good.”

The look of relief on Emily’s face nearly made you cry. “Mommy loves you,” she said, bending down to kiss your stomach. “So much. And you, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Me too,” you laughed. “And I guess our secret’s out.”

“I’d say so,” Rossi said. 

Penelope shoved her way between everyone else to get to your bedside. “When’s the baby due? When will I have another godchild to spoil?”

“October 21,” you said simultaneously.

Emily sat on your bed, leaning over you and placing her arm around you. “Fall baby. We still don’t have names picked out, because I know that’s gonna be your next question,” she laughed. 

After a little more small talk, you started to feel tired, your eyes barely staying open anymore. The team took that as their cue to leave, and said goodbye one last time, along with another round of congratulations. “You should go home,” you said, giving her a sleepy kiss on the neck. What you wouldn’t give to be home in your own bed.

“Are you not being released tonight?”

“They said they wanted to keep me overnight just to make sure everything’s okay with the baby. Although they don’t expect any complications,” you replied.

Smiling softly, Emily leaned her head on top of yours. “Then I’m not going anywhere. Move over.” You scooted over in the bed and grabbed her hand, placing it on your stomach as you both began to fall asleep. 

“You sure?”

“Definitely,” Emily said. “All three of us can go home together in the morning.”


End file.
